She's Adopted?
by Kawaii Bunnii
Summary: She was dropped off at the orphanage and adopted by our family. What's so wrong about that? Yeah, nothing's wrong, if only I hadn't fallen in love with her... SS, ET (may include Meiling as well)


_Hey! I'm not really sure if you guys remember this story. I had posted it some time around last year, and I thought I'd bring it out again! I made some changes to it though; however, the major changes won't appear until next chappie, I believe._

_If you'd like me to email you whenever I update, please state your email along with your review! )_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**She's Adopted?  
Chapter One**

"I don't want this...this filthy "it" in our family anymore. Look at it. It's eyes are green. Green! People will think we've produced a monster into our family. We should bring it to an orphanage and tell those people we found it on the streets or something!" a lady with dark blue and a small unnoticeable-to-the-human-eye tint of green evil eyes and blood red hair exclaimed.

"But she's our daughter after all. Our very first to be exact," a man with dark auburn hair accommodated with blue eyes replied.

"It's decided and settled, Mark," Hana responded. "We'll dump it off at the orphanage first thing in the morning."

"Alright sweetie. Now get some sleep before you get those bags under your eyes." Mark said.

Hana smiled. "I will."

In another room, a peaceful looking eight-month-old child slept soundlessly unknown of what her future may hold.

--Next Morning--

"Mark, wake up! We need to dump it off!" Hana whispered in a strained voice.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Well then get dressed! Hurry up! We still need to go on that wonderful vacation that we have planned before the birth of it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll meet you downstairs with the baby, 'kay sweetie?"

"Okay, I give you fifteen minutes!"

--At the Orphanage--

(I have not a clue how the orphanage works. So bare with me if I've made up some stuff! Arigato!)

"Hi there! I'm Hana Roberts, and this is my husband, Mark Roberts. We'd like to speak to Mr. Hansen, the Director of this Orphanage please." Hana said in a mock tone of kindness.

"Why sure! Here, come with me this way!" the assistant replied.

Knock Knock the assistant knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Hansen answered.

"Mr. Hansen, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts would like to speak with you."

"Thanks Connie. You may leave now."

"Yes Mr. Hansen."

"Ohayo Mr. Roberts and Mrs. Roberts. What would you like to talk about? Do you want to adopt a child?" Mr. Hansen questioned.

"Iie. Actually, we've found a child just a couple of days ago. We thought if we could just leave her here at the orphanage so you can take care of her." Hana answered trying her best not to refer her child as an "it" in front of Mr. Hansen.

"Wouldn't you like to adopt this adorable little girl then?" he asked.

"Iie, we can't. My wife and I travel to many places around the world. I'm afraid we just don't have the time to take care of a child, let alone us producing one." Mark, for the first time, answered that morning since they've arrived at the Orphanage.

"I see. Well, that's too bad. Of course, we accept her into our Orphanage! Do you have any idea of what her name is, though?"

"Well, we never found out since none of her clothing stated her name," lied Hana.

"Alright, leave that business to me then. Thank you both so much for being such a wonderful citizen to help such an innocent child."

"Oh, you are very welcome, Mr. Hansen! If that's all we have to do, we'll be on our way now as we both have an...important appointment to attend to. Goodbye!" stated Hana.

"Alright! Goodbye!"

--Outside the Orphanage--

"Thank Kami-sama! Finally, we've gotten rid of that filth! Now, honey, about our vacation..." Hana seductively said.

_So how'd you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review! The second chapter will be coming up next!!_

_I know I haven't talked about who the child is, but I'm pretty sure most of you already know who she is. For those who don't, you'll find out in the next chapter, which will be coming out probably next Saturday! Please Review! Ja!_


End file.
